


Abomination Icons

by ChristinaMcQueen, twheatwave_mod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Icons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaMcQueen/pseuds/ChristinaMcQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twheatwave_mod/pseuds/twheatwave_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the <a href="http://tw-heat-wave.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Heat Wave Fest</a> on livejournal.</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> This is the story of how Derek realized he trusted Stiles<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the creation of this piece. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abomination Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Teen Wolf Heat Wave Fest](http://tw-heat-wave.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.
> 
> **Prompt:** This is the story of how Derek realized he trusted Stiles  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the creation of this piece. No copyright infringement is intended.

[](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest1.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest2.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest3.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest4.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest5.png.html)

[](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest6.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest7.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest8.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest9.png.html) [](http://s824.photobucket.com/user/christinaa888/media/Heat%20Wave%20Fest/heatfest10.png.html)


End file.
